Sept années à Poudlard
by Soal
Summary: Aventures de nouveaux venus a Poudlard et comment se passent leur sept années. fic tirée d'un JDR. review éè ?


Titre : Sept années à Poudlard  
  
Genre : Aventure, Romance, etc etc…  
  
En fait cette histoire vient directement d'un JDR du même nom que nous avons donc décidé de publier en fic soyez donc indulgent pour tout ce qui est syntaxe, etc… -  
  
L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année de Harry mais les héros sont des nouveaux de première année qui seront répartis dans des maisons différentes et vivront des aventures différentes.  
  
Auteurs : Soal, Kashiira, Emily Potter, Griff (seulement pour ce premier chapitre), Cérulane, Petite fleur la fée, Spawnblade, Anwann, LIA, Vavie, Lilette kawai.  
  
Dites nous ce que vous en pensez en revieuvant, même si vous aimez pas -  
  
Les reviews nous encouragent à continuer et moi à découper mes chapitres plus vite !!!

Sept années  
  
Chapitre I

Cassandra White descendit du taxi en grommelant. Bien sûr, elle était seule pour aller à sa nouvelle école. Aucun de ses deux parents n'avaient jugés bon de l'accompagner puisque sa rentrée tombait le même jour que celle de ses frères. Elle grommela encore un peu, saisit ses affaires, paya le taxi et se dirigea en direction des voies neuf et dix et poussant son chariot.  
  
Cassandra, du haut de son mètre 42, était une gamine de 11 ans tout à fait ordinaire, ou presque. Vêtue d'une robe moldue noire, ses cheveux nattée dans une tresse serrée qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, et des yeux noisettes qui montraient bien sa contrariété d'être seule à la gare, elle se dirigeait sur la voie 9 3/4 pour aller à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
  
D'ailleurs, Cassie reprit son ticket pour vérifier une dernière fois. Voie 9 3/4 ! Ce que c'était tordu. Elle avait demandé à l'envoyé du Ministère qui était venu leur expliquer les bases du monde de la magie. Et maintenant, elle était là, entre la barrière des voies neuf et dix, et elle était hautement dubitative. Et si ce n'était finalement qu'un immense canular, et si elle n'arrivait pas à passer, et si, et si, et si... Elle resserra sa prise sur son chariot, releva la tête dans un air de défi, et se lança. Une White ne se laisse pas abattre comme ça, que diable !  
  
Et elle perdit complètement contenance de l'autre coté. Sa mâchoire vint s'écraser au sol. Devant elle se dressait une locomotive rouge à vapeur. Personne n'allait la croire quand elle raconterait ça ! Quoique... De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes sur le quai de la gare. C'en était effrayant. Elle aurait aimé qu'un de ses parents soient là, elle se serait sentie moins seule. Peut être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à Manchester. Là bas, il y avait Jane au moins. Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle ne se faisait pas d'amis ?  
  
Elle contempla un peu le train d'un air perdu avant de se décider à finalement monter dedans.

* * *

Sarah descendit de la voiture de sa mère tout excitée, enfin le grand jour était arrivé ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer à l'école de sorcellerie. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission, elle vivait comme si elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle une sorcière ? Qui l'eut cru ! Elle avait lu autant de livres que possible sur le sujet pour ne pas paraître trop décalée. Depuis, la magie la passionnait et elle adorait tout sur le sujet.  
  
- Ma chérie dépêches-toi sinon le train va partir sans toi!  
  
- Oh maman je crois que tu es encore plus stressée que moi ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'y vais, je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles dès que possible, je ne sais pas comment mais tu verras !  
  
Elle embrassa sa mère et partit d'un pas décidé vers le quai neuf et la quai dix. Elle regarda son billet et se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver la voie 9 ¾. Elle eut sa réponse quand elle aperçut une jeune fille avec des cheveux tout en bataille passer à travers le pilier entre la voie 9 et 10. Elle se dirigea au même endroit, et traversa le pilier. Se qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle ! Une vieille locomotive à vapeur ! Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en voir une réelle ! Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se dirigea vers le train y grimpa. Elle pris la direction du fond du train et s'assit dans le dernier compartiment qui était vide et elle attendit le départ, perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

- Hey Fred! George! Mais attendez-moi, quoi!  
  
Les moldus se pressant sur les quais de la gare King's Cross n'eurent que le temps de sauter sur le côté, évitant ainsi deux chariots menés à un train d'enfer par deux jeunes hommes roux en tout points identiques. Les suivait un autre chariot, à une allure un peu plus lente, poussé par une petite fille aux cheveux tout aussi roux, arc-boutée derrière l'engin, chargé et manifestement trop lourd pour elle. Essoufflée, Callan rejoignit ses grands cousins qui lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux.  
  
- Tu as perdu...  
  
-..puce! On a même...  
  
- ...eu le temps de réfléchir...  
  
-... à ton gage !  
  
-Ouais! Ben vous verrez quand je serai chasseuse de dragons ou aventurière! Ce sera moi qui vous battrai à la course, na !  
  
- Fred, George et Callan Weasley !, rugit derrière eux une voix qui les fit tirer à l'unisson un bout de langue malicieux. " Vous devriez avoir honte! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Callan ! Je ne pense pas que quand Albert t'a dit de bien te conduire, il pensait à ce genre de comportement ! Et vous garnements ! Vous devriez être honteux de montrer un tel exemple à votre cousine ! »  
  
Elle se calma soudainement et peu à peu, les moldus la regardant bouche bée s'éparpillèrent.  
  
- Allez donc déjà vous installer, j'attends Ginny et les autres ici... et pas de bêtises !, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- Mais non m'man ! Tu nous connais, pourtant !  
  
- Promis tante Molly ! Je vais être sage comme une image ! C'est juré !  
  
La quadragénaire planta un gros baiser sur le front de sa nièce par alliance et lui fit signe de rejoindre ses cousins qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le quai neuf 3/4.  
  
- Et pas de bêtises !, appela t' elle une dernière fois, consciente de prêcher dans le désert.  
  
Callan, fonça à la suite de Fred droit dans la barrière et émergea avec un piaillement surexcité sur le quai où l'attendait le Poudlard Express.  
  
- Waaaaaah !, s'extasia-t-elle en secouant sa longue queue de cheval, perchée haut sur sa tête. Il démarre quand ? Disdisdis ? Je voudrais déjà être à Poudlard !  
  
- Tu y seras bien assez tôt la mite. Et tu auras tooouus les avantages de Poudlard. Les devoirs, les interdictions, les points en moins...  
  
- Rogue.., ajouta Georges qui venait d'apparaître à leur coté.  
  
- Et Ron, la honte de la famille qui est encore préfet cette année !, compléta Fred.  
  
Mais au mot préfet, le joyeux garçon s'était rembruni de concert avec son jumeau. Ce mot leur rappelait Percy... Percy qui se rengorgeait comme un paon en briquant son insigne, Percy qui avait finit par ne plus parler à la famille... mais Percy qui était vivant... Fred s'ébroua.  
  
- Heureusement que nous sommes là pour remonter le niveau  
  
- Oui !! Et on a préparé pleins de nouveau trucs à faire tester aux premières années  
  
- HEM, HEM  
  
- Ooooh maman tu étais là ? Euh... On plaisantait tu sais...  
  
A coté de Ron, Ginny regardait ses deux frères essayer d'échapper au juste courroux maternel. Tous essayait d'agir comme avant... Les jumeaux avaient même accepté de repasser leur septième année. Et ils faisaient tous semblant de croire que Percy était toujours fâché contre eux mais bien vivants quelque part...  
  
Callan, elle, suivait les excuses des jumeaux avec intérêt mais bientôt l'attrait de l'inconnu l'emporta sur l'amusement de compter les points - tante Molly 3, les jumeaux 1,5 - et elle dirigea son chariot vers le train.  
  
- Tante Molly !, cria-t-elle surexcitée. On peut monter maintenant, hein !  
  
Imaginez un peu qu'il parte sans elle ! Quelle horreur !  
  
- Oui oui. Montez tous, sinon vous ne trouverez plus de place. Et soyez sages !!, répéta madame Weasley qui ne sentait pas inutile de rabâcher certaines choses en terminant de tirer une oreilles de Fred, lequel finit par lui glisser entre les doigts et se réfugier dans le train.  
  
Plus tranquillement, Ron et Ginny se hissèrent à leur tour avec toutes les valises.  
  
- Callan, tu devrais te trouver un compartiment avec des premières années, déclara Ron.  
  
- Maieuh ! C'est ça ! Chasses-moi, je dirai rien !, protesta la petite fille outrée devant l'attitude condescendante de son cousin. « Note, si c'est pour te voir jouer les préfets, je préfère m'exiler !, assura-t-elle très digne avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'éloigner en se promettant de lui jouer un tour à sa façon.  
  
Peut-être qu'elle emprunterait un des gags des jumeaux...

* * *

Le nez plongé dans un manuel de sortilèges, Chandra ne releva pas la tête en entendant des bruits dans le couloir. Il ne connaissait personne dans les élèves de Poudlard et en ce qui le concernait il n'avait rien contre. Il se moquait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui tant qu'on le laissait en paix. Il était arrivé tôt avec son père. Ce dernier, les traits tirés comme d'habitude, lui avait recommandé d'être prudent avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir rapidement.  
  
Le petit garçon attendait le départ stoïquement, ses cheveux blancs coupés irrégulièrement tombant devant ses lunettes de soleil.

* * *

Samera leva la tête alors que sa mère l'incitait à descendre de la voiture.  
  
Elle s'exécuta rapidement et suivit sa famille à l'intérieur de la gare.  
  
Ethan, son frère le plus âgé aux yeux d'azur, ne cessait d'adresser de petits signes de la main à de jeunes gens, la plupart accompagnés eux aussi de leurs parents. Kilian, son autre frère, était quant à lui en grande discussion avec leur père.  
  
L'adolescente vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un sweat shirt bordeaux et chaussée de petites baskets promenait son regard partout, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait.  
  
Il n'en était rien. Elle avait toujours accompagné ses frères jusqu'à la voie 9 3/4. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle montait avec eux dans le train qui les emmènerait à Poudlard. Sentant un regain  
  
d'excitation, elle galopa jusqu'à Ethan et agrippa la manche de son pull de coton noir.  
  
Surpris, ce dernier baissa les yeux et sourit à la vision de la frimousse cuivrée de sa soeur, ses yeux noirs pétillant d'étonnement.  
  
- Dis moi encore comment ça va se passer!!  
  
Il se mit à rire, ébouriffant la chevelure blond roux de sa soeur.  
  
- Oh allez je te l'ai déjà répété 36 fois!  
  
- s'il te plaît!!!  
  
La discussion s'arrêta là lorsque leur mère s'approcha d'eux.  
  
" Allez les enfants, direction le train. Promettez moi d'être sages tous les trois d'accord?"  
  
Elle embrassa ses trois rejetons avec amour et les laissa passer de l'autre côté de la barrière avec leur père.  
  
Lequel serra ensuite sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
- Fais attention à Cookie d'accord? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se perde, le château est gigantesque. D'accord?  
  
La fillette acquiesça silencieusement, jetant un regard en direction de la  
  
cage qui renfermait un chat aussi noir que ses yeux.  
  
- Vi.  
  
- Et vous les garçons je compte sur vous pour surveiller votre petite soeur. Oh et par pitié, évitez vos traditionnelles 'surprises' de la rentrée. Je crains que les métamorphoses explosives de la rentrée dernière soient encore présentes à l'esprit de votre mère... Et n'entraînez pas Samera avec vous, compris?  
  
Les deux frères se regardèrent un bref instant, avant de lui assurer qu'ils  
  
n'en feraient rien en arborant un air faussement contrit.  
  
Une fois Eolas Dan'Echt repartit, Kilian frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers sa soeur.  
  
- Alors... prête à t'amuser un peu?  
  
Cette dernière, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fit oui de la tête.  
  
- On commence par quoi?  
  
-Alors...  
  
Ethan les interrompit.   
  
- On commence par monter dans le train déjà...

* * *

- Ani (gd frère en jap)... murmura une petite fille d'une voix tremblotante, blottie dans les bras d'un petit garçon, brun, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.  
  
- Mika-chan, laisse Tomohiro tranquille, fit leur mère tout en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.   
  
Les Taylor étaient tous les quatre gare King cross, plantés là sans vraiment savoir ou aller. Le père, William Taylor, consultait le billet pour la cinquième fois, toujours aussi perplexe.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est un canular ! Pourtant ces gens avaient l'air sérieux... Et dire qu'on a traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre !, soupira la mère.  
  
Tomohiro, lui, regardait tout autour de lui en croisant les doigts pour que Poudlard existe vraiment. Une fillette rousse attira son regard. Elle était suivit de deux "grands" et le petit groupe bousculait tout le monde. Le métis les suivit du regard, tout à coup, il les vit foncer dans un mur, il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Mais comme aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, il les rouvrit: le petit groupe de roux avait disparu.   
  
- Haha (Maman en jap), appela-t-il.  
  
Et, alors que sa mère tournait la tête dans sa direction, un second groupe franchit le mur. Bouche bée, le petit garçon se précipita sur le mur, comme pour vérifier sa solidité. Sa famille le suivit.   
  
- Chi-chi (papa) passes-moi le chariot ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Il entendit sa mère pousser un petit cri alors qu'il se ruait vers le mur...  
  
- Trop cool !, s'écria-t-il en voyant la locomotive.   
  
Une main se glissa dans la sienne, sa petite soeur l'avait rejoint avec ses parents...   
  
- T'as vu ça imôto (petite soeur) ! fit il tout en continuant son chemin, vers le train.   
  
Il n'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être pas dû puisqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un en prononçant ces paroles. Relevant les yeux, il dévisagea sa "victime." Il s'agissait d'un grand blond les yeux glacials et au visage aux traits tirés témoignant de longues nuits sans sommeil. Malgré cela, la morgue qu'il affichait empêchait toute personne de le plaindre. Fixant habituellement les gens comme s'ils étaient des vers de terre, le malheureux enfant n'eut droit qu'au regard que produirait un jeune homme s'apercevait que le sol qu'il foulait était couvert de chenilles particulièrement répugnantes avant de se recevoir un sort de plein fouet.  
  
Heureusement pour le petit garçon, ce n'était qu'un sort de lévitation qui le fit tourner dans les sens.  
  
L'enfant atterrit, blême, par-terre. Sa petite sœur hurlait dans les bras de son père, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tomohiro se releva d'un bond: personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer sa sœur! A peine avait- il fait un pas que sa mère se jetait sur lui.  
  
- Pathétiques Moldus   
  
Le regard gris avait pris un tel éclat de haine, qu'il était facile de supposer que son propriétaire n'avait peut être pas des intentions pacifiques. Il fut toutefois stoppé par une voix nonchalante qui affirma:  
  
- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi...  
  
Un autre blond était apparu derrière le premier. Un visage rond, des yeux bleus bébé, des joues rouges comme quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps au grand air et qui faisait ressembler l'adolescent s'interposant ainsi à un grand poupon à la chevelure évoquant la botte de foin. Pourtant si cette apparence était à première vue tout sauf effrayante, l'attitude, la façon d'observer et le sourire indiquait de se méfier. Et l'agresseur connaissait assez le nouveau venu pour s'en aller très vite, disparaissant dans le Poudlard express.  
  
Le sauveur de la situation s'adressa au petit brun.  
  
- Viens gamin. Je vais te mettre dans un compartiment de mioches comme toi  
  
- Je suis pas un mioche !" lança Tomohiro. Mais comme son père se raclait la gorge, il changea d'attitude.  
  
- Je dis au revoir à ma famille, déclara-t-il.   
  
- Dépêche. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et ça va être l'heure  
  
- Oui, c'est bon..., assura le petit garçon sans toutefois retenir sa grimace. Il embrassa ses parents et sa soeur, qui hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille...  
  
- Vas-y maintenant mon fils! Et merci à vous de vous occuper de lui!,le remercia William Taylor.  
  
- Vu la façon qu'il a de trouver les ennuis dès qu'il fait un pas, je parie que ce sera un Griffy. Et là vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je l'aide encore, rétorqua son interlocuteur qui devait avoir dans les seize ans.  
  
C'est sur un "Salut, Moldus" collectif, qu'il empoigna le garçonnet dont il s'était institué très provisoirement le protecteur, le traînant avec lui sans se préoccuper beaucoup de son accord préalable, soucieux qu'il était de ne pas manquer son train et surtout de s'éloigner des hurlements de la frangine.  
  
- Mais..., marmonna l'enfant alors qu'il était littéralement tiré, Et d'abord, c'est quoi un griffy? Et un moldu?, demanda-t-il finalement  
  
- Un moldu c'est quelqu'un sans pouvoir magique comme ton paternel, renseigna son aîné avec bonne volonté, et un Griffy c'est... ça  
  
Il pointait son doigt en direction du plus âgé d'un groupe de trois personnes, apparemment deux frères et une soeur, qui s'affairaient à monter dans le train.  
  
- Les gryffondors... maison chérie parmi les quatre de Poudlard. Chouchouté de tous les profs sauf exception, courageux, dans le camp des gentils... ce qui explique qu'ils ont parfaitement le droit de prendre en souffre douleur les brebis galeuses du collège , j'ai nommé les méchants Serpentards !!  
  
Le ton de l'explication était un mélange subtil de sarcasme et de cynisme, celle ci faite en même temps que le blond hissait son petit compagnon dans un wagon, suivit de ses bagages, avant de sauter lui même   
  
à l'intérieur. Tomohiro ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, d'un côté le grand l'aidait avec une assez bonne volonté mais de l'autre côté il le classait dans les Gryffondor et en donnait une définition peu reluisante... Finalement, il pris une décision très inhabituel pour lui, se taire...  
  
A nouveau chargé, le guide improvisé fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant un compartiment et l'ouvrit laissant voir deux fillettes, une rousse et une blonde.

* * *

Ouvrant un compartiment, Callan entra avec un grand sourire (d'aventurière évidemment).  
  
- Salut le monde !, claironna-t-elle joyeusement. Y a des premières par ici ?   
  
- Non, fut la réponse un peu agacée qu'elle reçut.  
  
Des jeunes filles discutaient ensemble et semblait déçues d'avoir été coupées.  
  
Callan haussa les épaules, pas démise pour un sou et entra dans le compartiment suivant, bien décidée   
  
trouver ses futurs condisciples.  
  
- Premières année? fit-elle en y passant la tête.  
  
- Oui, fit une petite voix à peine audible. Une blondinette était visible entre des énormes malles et une cage où dormait une chouette.  
  
Callan lui dédia son plus beau sourire.  
  
- Cool! Je me demandais si j'étais la seule de mon année! Je peux entrer? Ah! Moi c'est Callan et toi? ,fit elle en entrant, oubliant d'attendre la permission de sa condisciple. Elle s'abaissa, regardant la  
  
chouette sans essayer de la réveiller.   
  
- Elle est belle dis donc!  
  
Un miaulement se fit soudain entendre tandis qu'une tête de chat apparaissait de sous son col.  
  
- Un chat ne s'attaque pas aux hiboux n'est ce pas ?, s'inquiéta la fragile poupée à la chevelure d'or faisant face à Callan  
  
- Non... Ta bébête est trop grande pour ma Kisha!, répondit joyeusement la rouquine en s'asseyant en face de la blondinette, C'est quoi ton nom?  
  
- Aurore  
  
- C'est chouette comme nom, dis donc!, sourit Callan, Tu viens d'où, en fait?  
  
- Je suis anglaise.... dis ? Tu ne serais pas une Weasley ?  
  
Callan en resta bouche bée.  
  
- Ben! Comment tu as deviné? Je viens d'Irlande, ce sont mes cousins qui m'ont hébergé pendant les vacances.  
  
- Tes cheveux... Mon frère m'a parlé de tes cousins qui ont la même couleur de cheveux  
  
- Ah! Fred, George, Ron et les grands! En bien j'espère?  
  
- Euh...  
  
Embarrassée, la fillette fut sauvée par la porte s'ouvrant sur un blond de 16 ans à peu près, et un petit brun d'environ 11.

* * *

...Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver une fois entrer dans cette grosse locomotive rouge...rouge...si Ivan avait été là, il aurait bien rigolé. Mais son jumeau n'était pas là et devait sûrement être à Beauxbatons à l'heure qu'il était ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait acheter à manger dans le train ? Bonne question.....  
  
- Heaven ? Heaven ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu ne devais pas prendre le train ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
Heaven tourna un oeil distrait vers Anie, l'amie de sa mère qui avait gentiment accepté de l'amener à la gare. Il faut dire qu'il était nouveau en Angleterre et qu'avec son sens de l'orientation, il se serait probablement perdu dans le hall, même avec une carte... Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Le train ? Celui qui allait partir là devant ? Oh. C'était le train pour Poudlard.  
  
- Hyyyaa !!! Je suis en retard !  
  
Le plus rapidement possible, battant sûrement le record de vitesse du : j'empoigne ma valise, la chat qui cherche à partir, embrasse ma tante, court vers la locomotive, repart vers ma tante pour prendre sa baguette (très important la baguette) et saute dans le train.  
  
Une mèche rose lui passa devant les yeux et Heaven grogna. Si Anie racontait tout à Ivan, il allait encore se moquer de lui et de sa manie de rester dans la lune au moment le plus mal choisi ! Posant Prune sa petite chatte mauve sur son épaule, un vrai perroquet parfois, il se décida à chercher un compartiment où enfin il pourrait s'asseoir et se reposer un peu ! En espérant que son anglais soit aussi bon que sa mère lui disait... Quand on sait comment sont les mères parfois... Enfin. Il ouvrit la première porte qui lui passa sous la main et aventura sa tête à l'intérieur.  
  
- Je peux venir ici ?  
  
Prune s'avança dans une position instable pour mieux voir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le compartiment. Elle n'avait rien d'une première année. C'était un adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui devait compter dans les seize, dix-sept ans, un long visage blême, des yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure... Si un moldu s'était trouvé ici, il aurait tout de suite pensé au comte Dracula jeune allant au collège. Sa tête eut une légère inclinaison affirmative en réponse à la question posée.  
  
Heaven haussa un sourcil mais entra dans le wagon pour s'installer sur la banquette en face.   
  
- Merci ! Moi c'est Sayan Heaven ! Je suppose que tu as deviné, je suis nouveau à Poudlard !  
  
Le sorcier l'intriguait un peu, mais quand on connaissait son frère on ne s'étonnait plus de rien...ou presque...  
  
Heaven espérait avoir le temps de terminer les premiers traits de son nouveau conte dans le train. Prune remua et lui échappa pour aller renifler le brun, joueuse.  
  
- Prune !, fit Heaven surpris.  
  
La toute jeune chatte était espiègle, taquine mais très fidèle et câline. L'objet de son attention, d'une belle impassibilité, passa sa main sur le crâne minuscule, gratouillant derrière les oreilles. Heaven sourit, ravi que Prune se soit déjà prise d'affection pour quelqu'un alors qu'elle ronronnait de plaisir en quémandant plus de caresses. Si il était un vampire, la petite chatte avait l'air de bien l'aimer !  
  
Heaven avait la peau mate, des yeux d'un noir bleuté en amande et des cheveux coupés dans un carré plongeant noir avec quelques mèches roses. Qui avait dit qu'avoir un jumeau était de tout repos ? En tout cas, le sorcier qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air bavard. Ou alors il était muet. Une fois avec son frère, ils avaient cru que leurs voisins étaient un couple de muets. Du coup à chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient...heu...finalement il ne voulait plus s'en rappeler mais à noter que le couple ne voyait simplement pas l'intérêt de leur adresser la parole !  
  
Heaven tirailla sur son col esquissant une légère grimace et sortit son carnet de son sac.   
  
Ha.  
  
Il fouilla et refouilla dans son sac.  
  
Zut.  
  
Il avait encore perdu son crayon. Et ses affaires scolaires étaient tout au fond de sa valise. Sans crayon, il ne pouvait pas écrire. Tant pis, il ferait juste attention aux prochaines lettres de son frère : un gaz hilarant est si vite glissé dans l'enveloppe !   
  
Il avait promis à Ivan de lui écrire une petite nouvelle ou un conte marrant. Pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.   
  
En face de lui, son aîné qui, d'une main, n'avait pas cessé de caresser la petite boule de poils ronronnante, sortit de l'autre un lourd ouvrage à la couverture noire qui aurait eu bien plus sa place à la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard que sur les genoux d'un élève, lequel se plongea dans une lecture attentive du livre.

* * *

Les White ne montrent pas leur peur, les White ne montrent pas leur peur... C'est avec ce mantra en tête que Cassie avançait dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, avec l'air le plus froid et neutre possible. Pourtant la jointure de ses mains la trahissaient tellement elles étaient blanches.  
  
Les White ne montrent pas leurs peurs. Ca faisait partie des choses qu'elle avait appris dans sa famille depuis qu'elle était enfant. Les White ne montrent pas leurs peurs, les White ne montrent pas de chagrin, les White ne montrent aucun sentiment qui pourrait nuire aux affaires, etc, etc...  
  
Les White ne sont pas des sorciers ! A oui ! Elle avait failli l'oublier celui là ! C'est sûr, son père avait plutôt mal pris la chose ! Les White ne sont pas des sorciers, les White sont des machistes rétrogrades, les White sont adaptés pour vivre au XIXème siècle !  
  
Quand elle y pensait, ça rendait Cassie malade. Ses parents n'avaient même pas daignés l'accompagner à la gare ! Ils s'étaient contentés d'appeler un taxi ! Ils n'avaient même pas envoyé James avec elle ! Tout ça parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Quoique, si elle avait manifesté le désir d'aller dans un autre pensionnat que celui de ses frères et que le jour de la rentrée avait été le même, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas accompagnée non plus ! Mais au moins, elle aurait peut-être eu droit au majordome ! C'est avec une détermination nouvelle que Cassie arpenta les couloirs. Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'elle valait à ses machistes rétrogrades ! Continuant d'avancer, elle chercha un compartiment où il y avait des gens de son âge. Puis elle en ouvrit la porte avec toute la prestance dont elle était capable.   
  
- Vous êtes en première année ?  
  
- Oui, fut la réponse collective.  
  
Ils étaient quatre. Le plus près de Cassandra se trouvait une fille avec sur le nez la plus grosse et épaisse paire de lunette qu'on pouvait fabriquer et qui bien entendu ne tenait pas sur le petit minois de la fillette qui ne cessait de tenir une main en l'air, prête à agir au moindre glissement suspect. A ses cotés, était un garçon, assis bien droit, le menton en avant et interrompu en pleine discussion ou plutôt monologue avec un petit blond au regard bleu tendre. Accoudé à la fenêtre, un troisième repentant du sexe masculin qui semblait avoir attrapé un rhume, reniflait bruyamment dans son mouchoir.  
  
Eh ben, ça commençait bien ! Une binoclarde, un je-sais-tout, un malade et un trop gentil ! Bon, elle ne devrait peut être pas se contenter de ses jugements hâtifs, mais quand même, ça faisait pas très bonne impression... Elle les scruta de son regard le plus calculateur alors qu'elle faisait sa première inspection interne. Puis semblant décider que ça lui convenait malgré tout, elle s'avança dans le compartiment, posa sa malle et le panier sens  
  
contenir son chat.   
  
- Bien, je m'installe alors ! Moi c'est Cassandra White. Et vous ?  
  
- Boi cé bartin, baragouiné l'enrhum  
  
- Oliver, déclara avec importance le je - sais - tout, lui c'est Florian et elle Jennifer. Tes parents sont moldus ou sorciers ?  
  
Commettre des violences le premier jour serait mal venu. Et cela ne siérait pas à une White, comme aurait dit son père. N'empêche, elle allait lui rabattre son clapet à celui là ! Y'avais pas moyen !  
  
- Moldus. Et vous ?  
  
- Sorciers, répondit Oliver, sauf Florian il a une mère moldue. Alors tu ne connais rien à ce monde ? Tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ?  
  
Elle le fusilla du regard. Mais il se prenait pour qui, celui là !  
  
- Je sais ce qu'il y a à savoir pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Merci de t'inquiéter,  
  
ajouta-t-elle sur un ton empreint d'ironie. Pour la maison, ça m'est un peu égal, quoique j'ai beaucoup de  
  
me mal à me voir à Poufsouffle.  
  
- Les poufsouffles sont des cancres, renseigna Oliver, c'est vrai ils sont mauvais en tout, ils n'ont jamais gagné la coupe de quidditch et jamais la coupe des quatre maisons, ce n'est pas très valorisant d'aller la, et ça veut dire qu'on a pas de grosses capacités. Il y a les Serdaigles qui sont bien il parait... mais trop dans leur matière et un peu prétentieux.  
  
- Et les Gryffondor, demanda Florian, ce sont les mieux ?  
  
- Oui bien sûr. Ils sont courageux, forts et ils ont la coupe depuis quelques années, ils ont en plus parmi eux le célèbre Harry Potter !! Celui - qui - a - survécu ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Oui ceux qui sont choisis pour Gryffondor sont bon en tout et du bon coté !  
  
- Ba dé berpendards audi !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?  
  
Jennifer, traduisit pour Oliver la phrase du garçon bien enrhumé.  
  
- Il dit qu'il y a les serpentards... après tout ils avaient gagné des coupes des années à ce qu'on m'a dit, et il y a des bons élèves.  
  
- Des futurs mangemorts !! Des mages noirs partisans de vous - savez - qui. Ils sont méchants et détestent les moldus. Tu préférerais aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor Cassandra ?  
  
Pour Oliver il était évident que personne de sain d'esprit ne souhaiterait aller chez les serpents.  
  
/Pas dans la même maison que toi !/ fut sa première pensée. Elle en venait presque à espérer qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard pour lui faire les pieds ! Elle répondit néanmoins d'une voix froide et très calme :  
  
- Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le problème avec les Serdaigle, c'est qu'ils sont trop attachés à la connaissance pour la connaissance et qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à apprendre sans réfléchir. Ce n'est même pas qu'ils sont intelligents. Gryffondor a l'air bien, mais ils ne sont pas un peu trop têtes brûlées ? Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que Serpentard est la maison de l'ambition que ça veut dire qu'ils seront tous des mangemorts. Je veux dire, être ambitieux et se donner les moyens de réussir ne veut pas dire utiliser même les moyens les plus bas. En plus, je ne pense pas que l'on doive juger quelqu'un rien que sur le critère de la maison dans laquelle il est. Ca ne fait que montrer une partie du caractère d'une personne, et ce n'est pas suffisant pour juger.  
  
Si elle ne cherchait pas la confrontation là ! Mais ce petit pédant l'agaçait vraiment. En plus, cette manière de faire les choix pour les autres !   
  
Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les ronflements du train. Tous la fixaient et c'est finalement Oliver qui reprit la parole.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu es ? Une adoratrice des serpentards ? Tu n'as pas honte en ayant des parents moldus ? Les serpentards sont une sale engeance et si tu les défends alors c'est que tu es une mauvaise graine toi aussi !  
  
Le garçon se dressait accusateur. La fille aux lunettes parla à son tour.  
  
- Tout le monde sait que tous les mages noirs viennent de Serpentard  
  
- Dumbledore devrait supprimer la maison, c'est ce que dis mon père, ajouta Florian.  
  
Tous les trois ne regardaient plus Cassandra comme une amie potentielle mais avec méfiance et même une certaine répugnance.  
  
Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle finalement ! Ou plutôt de continuer à être avec ses frères. Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se laisser démonter ! Ah ça non ! Une White ne se laisse pas impressionner !  
  
- Peut être que tous les mages noirs viennent de Serpentard, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tous ceux qui viennent de Serpentard sont des mages noirs ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que depuis près de 1000 ans, il y a un quart de la population sorcière anglaise qui est fait de la magie noire ! Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup ! C'est comme de dire que tous les allemands sont des nazis ! C'est pas parce que les plus connus le sont que tous le sont. Quant au fait d'être Moldu, ça m'apporte une objectivité que vous n'avez pas. Je vous apporte mon point de vue sans tous les préjugés que vous traînez depuis des années. D'autant plus qu'un des principes forts des Moldus, c'est de ne pas faire de discriminations sans connaître !  
  
Mais les enfants ne comprirent pas l'argumentation, la distance ne fit qu'augmenter et un mépris s'installa.  
  
- Les Serpentards n'acceptent pas les élèves issus de moldus, dit Florian.  
  
Jennifer remonta ses lunettes.  
  
- Si tu continues à penser comme ça, tu seras acceptée dans aucune maison  
  
Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliquer ! C'est vrai quoi. Depuis toujours, on considérait dans sa famille que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes, et elle avait plusieurs fois prouvée qu'elle était au moins aussi douée que ses frères. Donc, si ce préjugé était faux, il n'y avait pas de raison d'accorder du crédit aux autres. Mais puisque les autres s'étaient déjà fait un avis sur la question...  
  
- Je préfère être sans maison plutôt qu'être un mouton. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais vous laisser entre esprits étriqués !  
  
Sur ce, elle saisit ses affaires et sortit avec toute la dignité et la hauteur dont elle était capable.  
  
Une fois dehors, elle remonta le couloir sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autours. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison ! Pourtant ça ne voulait pas dire que l'idée d'être sans maison la réjouissait... Elle sentait sa main trembler alors qu'elle serrait fortement sa malle. Et ses yeux la piquaient. Pourtant elle n'allait pas pleurer ! Après tout, elle avait raison !   
  
Au bout d'un moment, elle chercha un compartiment où elle pourrait s'installer.

* * *

Sarah sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit rapidement la faisant quitter ses pensées. Elle vit entrer un garçon avec les cheveux bruns, assez longs et habillé de vêtements larges entrer avec un chat noir paniqué. Elle rougit brusquement. Elle qui était si timide au premier abord, c'était bien sa veine ! Elle reprit vite contenance et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle lui dit timidement :  
  
- Euh… Salut… As-tu besoin d'aide ?  
  
En entrant un peu trop brutalement, Tim ne vit pas tout de suite la jeune fille qui était déjà dans le compartiment car il était trop occupé à calmer son chat. il fut surpris d'entendre la jeune fille, plus petite que lui.   
  
- Oh désolé, mais mon chat fait encore des siennes, je crois qu'il appréhende autant que moi cette nouvelle aventure. Je me présente, Tim Sklod. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?   
  
- Oh je m'appelle Sarah Toulmonde. Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi si tu veux, je suis toute seule ici, dit-elle en rougissant.   
  
- Bonjour Sarah, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Oui je veux bien rester ici, continua-t-il un peu gêné.  
  
- Je suis nouvelle dans le monde de la magie, je trouve ça fascinant, j'aurais aimé tout connaître avant, mais c'est pas grave. Toi, tu connais bien le monde magique ? Tu connais Poudlard ?  
  
- Moi aussi je suis nouveau dans le monde magique, mais j'ai un ami qui est en seconde année et il m'a un peu expliqué le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et j'ai un peu lu ses livres.   
  
Le chat s'étant apaisé sauta sur Sarah.  
  
- Oh excuses-le, il sympathise rapidement, s'il te dérange, tu me le dis, je le remettrais dans sa cage, mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop celle-ci

* * *

Le souffle court, ils avaient couru depuis le chemin de traverse, entre deux métros, Lou Aldébaran grogna.  
  
- Humph... J'vais finir par être en retard au point de rendez-vous ! Et je n'ai pas envie de me taper toute la route en balai !  
  
Ewan leva les yeux vers sa soeur, qui passait nerveusement sa main dans ses boucles blonde et la faisait paraître encore plus décoiffée. Ils étaient déjà en retard.  
  
- Et Heïni qui n'est pas là... Je retiens Papa et Maman !  
  
Il baissa la tête, ses yeux dissimulés sous une frange de cheveux châtains. C'est vrai, sa soeur avait de quoi être furieuse, c'est sa mère qui aurait dû le conduire. Elle l'avait promis Promisjuré ! Elle avait même poussé son père à aller à son festival en criant haut et fort que oui, elle serait là.   
  
Et forcément, forcément !, elle avait eu un problème diplomatique de dernière minute, laissant le soin à Lou, qui terminait ses quelques jours de vacances en Allemagne, de conduire son frère à la Gare de King Cross, avant de retourner au Laos.   
  
Oui, Haruka aurait dû être là... la meilleure amie de sa soeur, avec son perpétuelle sourire en coin et ses cigarettes au menthol lui aurait peut être évité de voir Lou dans cet état !   
  
Elle lui indiqua un mur de brique, entre les voies 9 et 10, ils le franchirent et arrivèrent sur le quai. Même si il ne voulait surtout pas le montrer, Ewan fut impressionné ! Quelle locomotive ! Et tout ce monde...  
  
- Lou, faut vraiment que j'y aille ?  
  
Sa voix était un peu tremblante, et sa soeur le remarqua. Elle arrêta aussitôt de froncer les sourcils et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu vas voir, ça va aller ! Même mieux que tu ne le crois. Et puis tu sais que tu peux m'écrire...  
  
Il fit un dernier signe à Lou, avant de se retrouver tout seul au beau milieu du couloir.  
  
Betelgeuse hulula. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un compartiment... Il rentra dans le premier à peu près vide qu'il trouva.  
  
Celui-ci était occupé par seulement deux personnes qui avaient l'air d'être aussi en première année. Une fillette châtain au nez retroussé et un garçon brun grand pour son âge.   
  
Sarah tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait une nouvelle fois de s'ouvrir. Un garçon avec des cheveux châtains, assez grand et des yeux gris venait d'entrer.  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :  
  
- Salut ! Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux. Moi c'est Sarah et voici Tim. Tu es en première année aussi ?  
  
Ewan les regarda un peu interloqué... Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole. Alors que faire ? Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Pourquoi sa soeur n'était pas là !?!  
  
Rester sans rien dire n'était peut être pas l'option la plus désignée... Et ils ne lui paraissaient pas antipathiques... Et puis la fille lui avait proposé de s'asseoir avec eux... et puis zut !   
  
- Merci. Oui, c'est ma première année. Moi, je m'appelle Ewan Aldébaran.  
  
Il esquissa un faible sourire, avant de s'installer sur la banquette.  
  
Sarah contemplait ses deux compagnons de voyage. Pas très bavards ces deux là..., se dit-elle. Elle était tellement excitée et nerveuse à l'idée de commencer dans une école de sorcellerie, qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était un vrai moulin à paroles.  
  
- Ewan je ne sais pas si tu connais bien Poudlard mais je demandais justement à Tim de m'en parler un peu. Alors Tim, tu veux bien m'en parler, dis !!?  
  
- Ah, oui bien sûr, en fait je ne connais pas grand chose, juste que les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons, mais par contre je ne sais pas comment se fait la répartition. Les quatre maisons sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard. Moi, j'aimerai aller à Gryffondor.   
  
Sarah sentit soudain le train commencer à avancer. Son estomac ne fit qu'un tour, ça y était ! Elle s'en allait vraiment. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation qui montait d'un cran. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie irrépressible d'aller aux toilettes. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons.  
  
- Désolée, mais pour les détails pourriez vous attendre un peu je dois aller à la toilette. Je reviens tout de suite !

* * *

Elle sortit prestement du compartiment et se mit en quête des toilettes. Mais d'abord trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la guider. Elle partit vers l'avant du train.  
  
- Maman c'est le même taxi qui vous ramènera tout à l'heure, tu lui parleras de tes cours d'aïkido tout à l'heure sinon je vais rater mon train !  
  
La mère sortit du taxi, confuse et alla s'excuser auprès du jeune garçon qui venait de râler. Le jeune garçon était brun, les yeux noisettes , plutôt commun si ce n'est qu'il était un peu maigre et qu'il mâchouillait nerveusement le bout d'une fine tresse de cheveux, qui faisait deux fois le tour de son coup. Puis la mère alla aider le père à sortir les bagages du coffre du taxi.  
  
- Vous voulez que je vous aide à sortir les bagages ?  
  
- Non merci, ça ira ! Cria le père. Manquerais plus qu'il s'aperçoive que le chat avait neuf queues, chuchota-t-il à la mère.  
  
Une fois tous les bagages sorti et placé sur un chariot, les parents firent leurs adieux à leur fils.  
  
- Excuse nous de ne pas t'accompagner sur le quai, mais tu sais que ta mère donne un cours dans 30 minutes et moi je ne peux pas laisser trop longtemps mon magasin fermé. Tu ne nous en veux pas ?  
  
- Non, bien sur que non, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Tiens, j'ai fabriqué ça pour toi il y a quelques temps et je l'avais réservé pour ce jour particulier. Tu ouvriras le paquet une fois dans le train, mais dépêche toi, ton train risque de partir sans toi.  
  
La garçon sauta au cou de son père et l'embrassa pour le remercier, puis il embrassa sa mère et parti en courant avec son chariot en faisant de grand signe de la main.  
  
Une fois dans la gare, il continua a courir et compta les quais.  
  
- …7… 8…9…10 ? Mais elle est où cette voix 9 ¾ ? S'interrogea-t-il en essayant de s'arrêter.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas tout de s'arrêter et il fallait aussi arrêter le chariot et pour un garçon aussi petit que lui, ce n'était pas chose facile. Le chariot continua sa course, traînant le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'accrocha à un gros pilier et pu ainsi arrêter son chariot. Mais il s'aperçut que la main accrochée au pilier avait les doigts qui rentraient dans la pierre. Et là il comprit ce qu'il en était, car ses parents lui en avait parlé il y a en quelques temps, mais l'information s'était perdu parmi toutes les recommandations qui lui avaient été prodigués. Il fit donc semblant de s'adosser au pilier, tenant son chariot devant lui et au moment où personne ne regardait dans sa direction, il fit un pas en arrière en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait sur un autre   
  
quai et au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait le numéro 9 ¾ . Il courut jusqu'au train et monta dans le wagon indiqué sur son billet de train. Un fois arrivé devant l'entrée du wagon, un problème se posait : Il fallait monter tous les bagages.  
  
Ce qui fut finalement fait avec l'aide d'un sorcier serviable qui venait juste de se séparer de ses rejetons. Néanmoins il n'eut le temps que de déposer les  
  
valises dans le couloir, au garçon de se débrouiller pour se rendre dans un compartiment.

A suivre.


End file.
